


Tea Leaves

by Starfire072302



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Romance, aushun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire072302/pseuds/Starfire072302
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At these times, Austria asked himself the question that now hung heavy on his mind. Why had he let her go? It was forced, but he could have fought for her. Losing her felt like slowly drowning." Austria and Hungary still have feelings for each other. Will they confess, or keep it locked up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my faithful readers! I know, I know, I haven't been updating lately, and I'm sorry. I became interested in Hetalia, and decided to write a fic. This is AusHun, and I don't want any flames from PruHun fans. K? Ok. If I use any phrases in Hungarian or German, they will be at the end. :3
> 
> Note: This is probably going to be kinda OOC.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. All rights go to Hidakez Himaruya.

"fshhhhh..."

The shower's water came to an abrupt stop, and Hungary stepped from the shower and proceeded to dry herself off. The female country slipped into a pair of floral pajama pants and a line colored silk nightie. After blow-drying and brushing her hair, she sighed contentedly and walked into the spacious living room.

It had red floral curve wallpaper and bronzy wainscoting. The floors were dark wood, and all the furniture in the room were red plush with dark wood frames, all coated thinly in finish that made the wood shine.

Across from the couch was a flatscreen on a dark wood TV stand, and a coffee table sat between the couch and said TV stand.

Altogether, It was a very elegant room.

A Certain male country was sitting by the blazing, crackling fire, and Hungary sat in the arm chair next to him, draping her legs over the arm elegantly. The man looked up from his book, glasses glinting in the firelight, and reached up, attempting to smooth his hair back, but failing when one sprung upward again.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Austria asked, looking back to the pages of his book.

"Igen." Hungary replied.

You may be wondering why Hungary happens to be in Austria's household. Well, there had unfortunately been a gas problem at Hungary's home, and being formerly married to Austria, she asked him if she could stay with him until repairs were made, which he luckily replied to as yes.

So here she sat, relaxing by the fire. She peered out the tall window beside the fireplace at the snow drifting down to the ground like tiny feathers, and smiled, content.

Austria looked up from his book, and took the moment to gaze at the woman before him.

Her chocolate hair was trailing drown her back in perfect waves, framing her porcelain face perfectly, and the ever-present flower she wore in her hair pined locks of her hair away from it. Her eyes gleamed in the firelight like two emeralds, and they were as vibrant as ever, accented by the nightie she wore. The nightie was spaghetti strap, and embroidered with flowers in a sweetheart fashion, hugging her breast. The silk accented her curves, gently sloping from her breast to her hip, where the hem became a gentle ruffle.

At these times, Austria asked himself the question that now hung heavy on his mind. Why had he let her go? It was forced, but he could have fought for her. Losing her felt like slowly drowning.

Hungary caught him staring at her, a blush rose to her cheeks. She turned back to study the dancing flames of the fireplace, hugging her knees, and sighing. Austria snapped his gaze back to the pages of his book, mentally scolding himself for thinking of her in that way. But there was no hiding the fact he still loved her.

He loved that spark, that rebellious streak, her fighting spirit, and the way she always smelled freshly of tea leaves. She was one of the strongest women he knew, and that was one of the things that made him love her so much. At the same time, all these things made her beautiful.

Austria caught himself staring at her again, and snapped himself back to reality.

It was probably not going to happen.

Hungary blushed profusely, and looked from the falling snow to the fire. She gave a side glance back to him to see him looking at her again. Sighing softly, she continued to study him.

His eyes sparkled beautifully like twin amethysts in the firelight's golden haze. His hair was done nicely, still tousled lightly like it always was, and his trademark single sprig of hair was still ever-present. His glasses rested on his nose, the place they always were, the flames dancing in the lenses. His slender, pianist fingers rested on the pages of his book as he studied her. He suddenly got a sad look on his face, and looked back down to his book. She now looked over at him fully,

God, he was handsome. Why didn't she fight... To stay with him? She shook her head, hair ruffling around her ears, and looked sadly at her feet.

She loved him. She really did. The way he would play the piano, for her, and only for her. The way only she got to see his softer side at times, and see a ghost of a smile on the Austrian man's lips. Back when they were married, she loved being in his arms. It made her feel safe. His hands caressing her face, her lips, her nose, brushing stray locks away from her eyes. She missed it so much. Hungary snapped out of the thoughts, her heart throbbing from the longing.

One of Austria's maids entered the room, and placed a trey of tea on the small table in between their chairs. Austria looked up briefly to grab a hold of his tea, sip it, and then look back down to the pages of his book. Hungary thanked the maid, and she hurried off.

Austria let the warm beverage into his mouth, the smell of tea leaves numbing his senses. It was overpowering, and it reminded him so much of her. His heart twanged. The urge to confess how he felt was uncontrollable. She was right there. After a few minutes of contemplating, he spoke.

"Elizaveta?" He addressed her slowly.

She looked up at him.

"Igen?" She said.

"I... I think..." He bit his lip, and took a deep breath.

"We've been divorced... for a long time now." He said quietly. Bad start.

Hungary's expression fell. She hated talking about this. She rubbed her eyes harshly, not letting tears fall. Nobody would see her cry.

"Yes... I'm well aware of the Ninety-seven years we've been apart." She said, her voice breaking. Ninety seven agonizing years.

"I think..." He said, "I regret divorcing you."

"You think?" She questioned. This was unlike him not to think before speaking.

He shook his head. "No. I know I regret it. It's been agonizing without you. I miss You Elizaveta. Ich liebe dich noch."

Hungary blushed, and a wave of relief washed over her like a tidal wave.

"Roderich... I... I've missed you too. I've missed you so much. Még mindig szeretlek annyira."

(Warning! Mushiness!)

Austria stood abruptly and strode over to the Hungarian woman, gently grabbing her wrists and pulling her to him. He held her tightly, as if they has been separated half their lives, and she did the same. He tilted her head up, gazing into her beautiful green eyes, and he kissed her.

At first, Hungary didn't know how to respond immediately, but as soon as she grabbed ahold of her senses again, she kissed him back deeply. Her arms snaked around his neck, fingers locking in his hair. He bound his arms around her midsection, lips moving in sync with hers. They kissed until air was a must, and when they separated, Hungary was grinning widely, a Austria was smiling lightly.

"Ich liebe dich, Elizaveta." Austria murmured into her hair.

"Én is szeretlek" She said back, "So Much."

Hungary intertwined her fingers with his, and Austria tightened his hold around her waist.

"But... Won't we have to keep this a secret?" Hungary said sadly, "The other countries might suspect a second marriage..."

Austria sighed. "I can't lose you again, and if we keep it a secret, it might risk any chance we have. I do not want that."

Hungary smiled. "Alright, well, let the world know then."

"Elizaveta?"

"Hm?"

"Should... We start from square one? Become my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Hungary exclaimed, kissing his cheek, and pecking his lips.

Austria chuckled. "You know, you smell fantastic."

"What do I smell like?"

"Tea leaves" Austria said.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! That took longer than I expected! Well, I hope you enjoyed, and I will stay true to My word and put translations.
> 
> Igen - Yes. (Hungarian)
> 
> Ich liebe dich noch - I still love you. (German)
> 
> Még mindig szeretlek annyira - I still love you so much. (Hungarian)
> 
> Ich liebe dich - I love you (German)
> 
> Én is szeretlek - I love you. (Hungarian)
> 
> Follow, Fave and Review!
> 
> \- Starry :3


End file.
